<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Time by creative_frequency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721988">Bright Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency'>creative_frequency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Technician &amp; the Inquisitor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, how do tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many Inquisitors does it take to switch a light bulb?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Technician &amp; the Inquisitor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>It’s been another tedious week in Fortress Inquisitorius.</strong> Each day has been filled with dull tasks, really making you work for what they pay you. In a sense, you’re glad that there is no shortage of work but still time has moved extremely slowly. You’re anxiously waiting for any sign or a message from a certain Inquisitor.</p><p>You haven’t heard of or seen Cal ever since the day you fixed the <em>melted</em> control panel of the door to his quarters. Just thinking about the incident makes your blood boil and the Inquisitor will certainly get what he deserves. <em>Somehow</em>, one day. The details are still a little unclear, but you’re determined.</p><p>In the tranquility of your own living accommodations, you can finally strip off the dark overalls and faintly ponder the fact that it’s the only outfit Cal has ever seen you in. The uniform isn’t exactly complementing. Though, he didn’t seem to mind on your last encounter.</p><p>You sigh and toss the clothes to where you’ll to pick them up again in the morning, which means in eight hours – a luxury, really, in the light of the recent week.</p><p>As you slump on the elevated mattress posing as bed, one of your most faithful engineering droids rolls into the room.</p><p>“What’s up, MK?” you ask without getting up to look. Your back muscles are crying a symphony at finally relaxing on a soft surface.</p><p>The droid makes an uppish beep and you roll your eyes. This one has a handful of a personality.</p><p>“If it’s that important, why didn’t you say anything earlier?” you question, full-well knowing the MK droid will be galled by your lack of interested in its business. It lets out a series of drills, which sound a lot like scoffs for a being that has no respiratory channels.</p><p>“A message?” You frown lightly and get up to your elbows. A bad feeling creeps into the back of your mind. “Let’s hear it.”</p><p>The MK droid boops coolly and plays the recording.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, uhh, I think there’s a busted light bulb in here? Can you come and fix it today? Thanks.”</em>
</p><p>You freeze, blinking and staring at the messenger. You only just got away from work and now <em>he</em> wants you to go over to the other side of the base and <em>urgh</em>.</p><p>
  <em>That kriffing stupid Inquisitor.</em>
</p><p>Ten minutes later you’re dragging your feet, once again wearing the stupid overalls and carrying a small toolbox. Fixing a light bulb shouldn’t be a big deal. You’re as equally vexed about having to get up as you’re anxious about getting to see Cal.</p><p>There has been no shortage of subconscious reminders about the last incident in his quarters and the more you try not to think about it, the faster your heart beats. Getting worked up about having to go and do your job doesn’t really help but at least you feel better when you think about all the ways to tell the stupid Inquisitor off. How can he be one of the Empire’s finest if he can’t even fix a kriffing light.</p><p>
  <em>That inconsiderate man-child and his stupid pecs. If he weren’t an Inquisitor, I swear I’d–</em>
</p><p>It’s so late that the hallways are mostly empty save for the guards that you greet with yawns and earn a few sympathetic nods in return. If Cal isn’t wearing a shirt this time, you’ll give him a good old slap across the cheek, to hell with the consequences.</p><p>
  <em>That perv might actually like it if I hit him. Oh, for kriff’s sake–</em>
</p><p>By the time you reach the right door, you’re positively fuming.</p><p>“<em>How many Inquisitors does it take to switch a light bulb? Oh, I don’t know? None, since they have nerf shit as brains and can’t even–</em> oh, hi. Ahem.” You settle the most perfectly neutral look to your face and hope Cal didn’t catch you muttering to yourself.</p><p>He gives you a cursory glance from your head to toes. At least he is wearing a shirt, even though it’s a <em>very</em> snug one.</p><p>“Come in,” he says.</p><p>Cal’s timid smile and casual tone set your cheeks alight and heart fluttering.</p><p>You clear your throat. “…Thanks.”</p><p>The sound of the door closing surges you into a mild inner panic but you draw in a breath to hide it and put the toolbox to the floor. Cal stays skulking by the entrance as you look up to find the target, eager to be on your way before he can think of anything reckless like the last time.</p><p>“Which one was it?” you ask slowly, craning your neck. All the lights seem fine and staring at them is making you see stars.</p><p>“The one in the middle,” Cal says and nods towards the culprit.</p><p>The light is as bright as the others and your eyes are starting to water from looking at them. You turn to Cal – his smile is nothing like timid anymore. It’s downright impish.</p><p>You should’ve known it was a trap.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this?” You try to hold back the exasperation in your tone but it’s difficult. “Cal?”</p><p>The Inquisitor holds the eye contact and shrugs. You’re about to open your mouth to give him an earful when a loud crack makes you jump and you turn just in time to see the bulb explode into millions of tiny pieces. The shards scatter all over the floor as you instinctively hold your arms up to cover your face from the shrapnel, but not a piece even touches you.</p><p>The energy that was pouring into keeping the light on, no longer has a proper outlet and the fuse blows with a loud pop. You’re standing in the middle of the now dark room with the idiot Inquisitor.</p><p>The emergency lights near the floor cast an eerie red light and you can just barely make out Cal’s silhouette. Your eyes will need a moment to adjust to the darkness.</p><p>“Happy now?” is what you eventually set into snapping out at him.</p><p>The fuse box is in the hallway, but to get to it you need to find a way past the Inquisitor.</p><p>“Did you plan this?” The bravery falters in your tone. You swallow.</p><p>“Not really,” Cal says but you don’t believe him. “Hold on. Don’t move.”</p><p>Light clatter of glass against the floor echoes all around you and while you don’t see what happens, you assume that Cal just cleaned up the mess he made.</p><p>“Right,” you sigh, gather the ripples of your anger, and start walking towards the exit in resolute steps. Cal doesn’t move a muscle as you march past him. You’re almost to the door, already heaving out a relieved breath but come to the realization that you’re no longer moving.</p><p>In fact, your feet are taking you backwards. You yelp in surprise and almost get knocked over when the back of your legs hits the sofa in the middle of the room. You take purchase from the furniture to stay on your feet. Your eyes are steadily becoming acclimated to the darkness and you can see Cal’s silhouette coming closer.</p><p>Your blood pressure will lead to an early retirement at this rate.</p><p>“You need to stop breaking stuff to get me here,” you whine, “I’ll give you my personal comm frequency.”</p><p>“That’s not very exciting,” Cal huffs amused. He is standing right in front of you. The scarce light reflects enough from his eyes to hint where you should be facing.</p><p>“Well, sorry for not living up to your standards,” you quip frustrated and barely manage to finish the sentence since Cal’s hand comes to rest on your neck. The careful touch makes you quiver and your heart beats a mile a minute.</p><p>The breeze from Cal’s shallow breaths hits your skin as he leans forward. You would be lying if you claimed you were not waiting for this. He is smiling when your lips touch and you sink to sit down on the sofa back.</p><p>At least the door lock is fixed now.</p><p>“I’ve been, mmh, thinking… about you,” you confess even though Cal tries to make sure you can’t waste your mouth on talking. His lips move down to your jaw with a thoughtful hum and start trailing down towards your neck. It’s difficult to stay still with your already precarious balance.</p><p>“Glad to know I’m not the only one,” Cal husks.</p><p>His hands come down to rest on your waist and before you can reply, your world revolves again with a yelp as your back softly hits the sofa cushions. Cal climbs over and lifts you up to straddle him. Faintly, you register that the sofa is really large and comfy, and this man is done playing around.</p><p>Cal’s lips find yours again, more demanding and eager. He starts unzipping your uniform and thrill shoots up your spine. A pleasant haze is starting to settle into your mind and you have to strive to keep your wits about you.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you have any more requests when the light is fixed?” you ask as you let Cal do his thing with your work overalls and pull down the part covering your upper body. You’re still wearing a tank top underneath it.</p><p>“Mm. I want a kitchen droid,” Cal replies and plants his lips onto your shoulder. Pushing your nose into his hair makes you giddy and you don’t at first realize what he said.</p><p>“Huh? A kitchen droid? Why?” you fumble to question.</p><p>“The meals in the commissary are horrible,” he simply says and continues peppering your exposed skin with kisses. You can’t argue with that point.</p><p>“Mm. I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>You ease yourself better into Cal’s lap, perfectly accidentally grinding yourself against him – to which he responds with a grunt and furrowed brows. It’s music to your ears.</p><p>Cal stops and straightens up, hands still somewhere around your middle body, rudely interrupted from hiking your top up. Even in the dark, you can see the warning in his eyes and it sends your pulse flying.</p><p>“Look. Do you want me to hold back or not? ‘Cause I can’t if you–”</p><p>You grind yourself again against the growing hardness in his pants and cut him mid-sentence.</p><p>“Who said anything about holding back?” you purr in a bit too seductive tone.</p><p>You hide your devilish smile by taking the turn to kiss the side of Cal’s neck. He groans again and you can feel his body going slightly rigid underneath you. Serves him right to taste his own medicine. <em>Stupid Inquisitor.</em></p><p>“Alright. You asked for it,” Cal coos gently. His grip on your waist tightens and he throws you to your back on the sofa.</p><p>“Oh!” you yelp but quickly regain your stance even though your positions have been reversed.</p><p>You kick your shoes off and wiggle down the overalls with Cal’s help. Gripping his shirt hem, you yank the piece of clothing up to get it off. If you’re going to do this, you deserve to get a glimpse at how well his training has paid off.</p><p>When you reach his pants and open the zipper for access, the fervent undressing slows down and molds into a make out session. This time horizontally, on the sofa, with the Inquisitor on top of you and your legs tangled with his – and hands in each other’s pants. It’s hot and messy and you can’t see a thing, but who needs eyes when his fingers dip inside you and it feels so good that you want to cry out loud. The hums and moans Cal makes against your mouth as you massage him drive you deeper into the moment. With each passing second you fight the regret about still having your underwear and top on.</p><p>You’re feeling so dizzy and elated that you’ve completely forgotten <em>who</em> you’re playing with. You’re in the den of an Imperial Inquisitor. The kind of who is not known for his mercy or empathy.</p><p>“You should stay for the night,” Cal utters suddenly.</p><p>In a motion so quick and nimble that you didn’t think you’d have it in you, you’re up and away from Cal’s arms, heart drumming in your ears and panicking. Every breathe is a drag and your hair must be in upheaval. Your underpants are uncomfortably damp and the room feels chilly when Cal’s body is no longer warming you.</p><p>“S-stay? You mean like… I, uh, wouldn’t want to impose… on your…” Your eyes skim the Inquisitor’s almost naked frame in the dark. “Hospitality.”</p><p>Cal straightens up but you bounce away from the reach.</p><p>“What? You’re not imposing. I’ll make you coffee in the morning,” he says slyly, clearly not understanding what is going through your head.</p><p>You almost give in. Your very soul hurts as you shake your head. If he wants you to risk life and limb and stay, he will have to do better than high-end coffee and what presumably would’ve been the beginnings of amazing sex.</p><p>You grab your overalls and almost fall onto your nose trying to put them on as swiftly as possibly.</p><p>
  <em>No, this is bad. Worse than what you should get yourself into.</em>
</p><p>“So, uhh, sorry! I’ll fix the bulb tomorrow!” You snag your shoes, tugging them under your arm and take the toolbox from the floor. With a free hand, you fumble for the button to open the door before Cal can retaliate. What were you even thinking? People who get too involved with the Inquisitors disappear and you wish to keep existing.</p><p>“Wha– Hold on!”</p><p>“Nope. Bye!” You wave as you tiptoe into the hallway, praying that it’s empty. It’d be fun explaining to a Stormtrooper why you’re barely dressed behind the Inquisitor’s door.</p><p>Cal stays sitting on the sofa in the dark, looking after you, pants halfway down and utterly confused. He cannot comprehend what he did wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>